Helpless
by Lorelai Anastasia
Summary: A short fic about the gang's thoughts at the Curtis' funeral. All POV's. My first fic, so review please!
1. Chapter One- Darry

A/N- This is sort of a short prequel; the Curtis' funeral in Darry's POV. Please review, but be nice; this is my first fanfic! I'd like to dedicate this to my beta-reader Phoebe, who is an amazing writer. I couldn't have done this without her! Here's the story, and enjoy!  
  
*  
  
It all started that day, at Mom and Dad's funeral. All I could do was stand there, listening to Dad's best friend give a eulogy. Stand there, my fists in my pockets, my face a blank mask. I had never felt so scared, sad, or alone in my whole life. Well, not completely alone. I glanced next to me in the pew at my brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy. They were both crying, and Ponyboy was hanging onto Soda. I envied them their tears; I could neither cry nor hang on to anyone. This was partly because I wasn't a crier, partly because I was already tough, but mainly because I was the adult in charge now. I glanced again at my brothers and began feeling scared and helpless. I was in charge of them now...I was responsible for running our family and earning a living, responsible for keeping our house and family together. Fear crept up my spine. What did I know about raising two teenagers? What if I screwed something up? But I knew that day as I said goodbye to my parents that I couldn't afford to screw up. I knew that I'd do whatever I had to to keep us together. I'd be the man of the house and a good guardian to my brothers. I'd keep us safe. I slipped an arm around each of my brothers' shoulders and pulled them close, to try to comfort them a little bit. They'd always be able to count on me. I was only twenty years old, and I'd become an real adult that day. Sometimes that's just the way it is.  
  
  
  
A/N again- Okay, that was bad...still, please review! 


	2. Chapter Two- Sodapop

A/N- Okay, here's chapter two! This one's from Sodapop's POV. Thanks for all the great reviews, guys, and be sure to tell me what you think of this part! Should I continue this or not?? Once again, this is for my beta- reader superauthor Phoebe. I couldn't have written this without her support! So here's chapter two, and review if you want a third!  
  
It all started the day of Mom and Dad's funeral. It was the worst day of my life. No contest. I felt so terribly sad, like part of my heart had died with my parents. Everyone had always called me happy-go-lucky, but I certainly didn't feel carefree today. Thank God I had my brothers there with me- Darry on my left and Ponyboy on my right. Ponyboy was hanging onto me, sobbing into my shoulder, as if I would go away too if he didn't hang on. I've always felt so protective of him, especially that day. I broke down and began to cry in spite of my vows not to. Through my tears I glanced sideways at Darry. He wasn't crying, which was probably just as well, because it would have scared the hell out of me if he had. He simply stood there, back straight, fists shoved into his pockets. But in Darry's eyes there was something worse than tears. Beneath that icy blue exterior was a despair, a helplessness that I couldn't stand to watch. This must be so hard for him, I thought. In addition to losing his parents, he was now responsible for running his family. It was bad enough that he couldn't go to college; now he'd have to get a full-time job and raise Ponyboy and me. It was then that day, as I said goodbye to my parents, that I made a promise to myself. Darry wouldn't have to do it alone. I'd help him: with Ponyboy, with money, with anything. Hell, I thought, I'll drop out of school and get a job if that's what it takes. I tentatively reached out and squeezed my older brother's arm. Darry gave me a half-hearted grin and pulled Pony and I close to him. I'll help him, I thought. Whatever it takes, I'll help him. Sometimes that's just the way it is.  
  
A/N- Okay, even worse than last time...but still review please 


	3. Chapter Three- Ponyboy

Okay, here's chapter three! This one's in Ponyboy's POV...Sorry it took so long, but I had a huge case of writer's block! I wound up writing most of this during French class. Anyway, this is dedicated to master author Phoebe, my beta-reader, whose help and support `allowed this story to be written. Thanks Phoebe!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own, I don't earn, please don't sue me.  
  
Now on to the story, and don't forget to review!  
  
It all started the day of Mom and Dads funeral. I was a little kid then, not even fourteen. I felt so sad, sadder than I would have ever thought possible, even with my wild imagination. But then, my parents were dead. I hadn't thought that possible either. I was crying before the funeral even began. My brother Sodapop put his arms around me and pulled me close, but that couldn't stop my tears from coming. I just hung on to my brother for all it was worth. Suddenly I began to feel terrified. I had never thought that my parents could die. But they had, and suddenly everyone else I loved was in danger, too. Darry, Soda, the gang, everyone. I felt Sodapop start to shake and I realized that he was crying too. He'd been so strong that it frightened me to see him break down. But he's only sixteen, I thought. Only three years older than I am. I tried to stop crying but it was hopeless. I sneaked a peek under Soda's arm at Darry. He wasn't crying, but I'd never seen him cry. But  
there was such a sad look in his eyes. This must be so hard for him, I thought. He and Dad were so close...Now he's just twenty, with a full-time job and two boys to raise. But I knew that if anyone could do it, Darry could. He was so strong, so sure of himself. Darry gave Soda and me a half-hearted grin and then suddenly pulled us both close to him. I felt so safe there, safe for the first time since my parents' death. Listening to his heart pounding through his shirt, I knew we'd be okay. I thought to myself, it's gonna be alright now. As long as we stayed together, we'd be okay. Sometimes that's just the way it is.  
  
A/N- Well, that was even more horrible than last time...still, please review! Any suggestions on who to do next? 


	4. Chapter Four- Dallas

A/N- Here's chapter four! This one's in Dally's POV, since it the book it did say that he was close to the Curtis' mum. I don't know who to do after this, so ideas would be more than welcome, and please review! Once again, this is for my beta-reader Phoebe!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own, I don't earn, please don't sue me.  
  
It all started the day of Mr. and Mrs. Curtis' funeral. That was such a bad day for the whole gang, because we felt so sorry for Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy. But I felt sad for another reason entirely. I'd miss them both, but especially Mrs. Curtis. She was so beautiful, so golden...she really listened to people and cared about their problems. And she was smart. She knew the score. She had truly cared about me, I always knew that. I felt a lump grow in my throat, and terrified, tears pricked the corners of my eyes. It had been so long since I'd felt this much emotion. I fought down the tears until I was under control. What was wrong with me? I was tough, cold, mean Dallas; never caring about anything, never giving a Yankee dime about anyone but myself. So why was I so sad now? And then I knew, though I hated admitting it to myself. I'd never had a real family, unless you count the gang. My parents had kicked me out when I was ten; there was no one else. But I knew that day  
that Mrs. Curtis was the closest thing to a mother that I'd ever had. She'd loved me, kept me out of trouble when she could...and in a real funny way, I'd loved her too. That is, if I even knew how to love. But now she was gone. And I'd never get to tell her that. Goodbye...Mom, I thought in my heart. She was one of the only people I let myself love. And she was gone. I'd always remember her as my mother. But I thought that I'd never love anyone again. Sometimes that's just the way it is.  
  
A/N- I know that was bad...but I didn't know how else to do Dallas! Please review; I love suggestions on what I can do to make the story better! 


End file.
